


The Shinobi Shopping District

by HarkinTheDestroyer



Series: Of Ninjas and Their Shops [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 are Trolls (Naruto), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, How Do I Tag, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Rin is a little shit, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, Yukio Okumura Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkinTheDestroyer/pseuds/HarkinTheDestroyer
Summary: Shinobi Shopping District"Ninja?" He muttered questioningly.His blonde guide just looked at him with sparkling eyes as he ushered him into the shopping district. This was a surprise; Rin had assumed he was going to get dragged into some creepy ally or a rundown building. He had a low opinion of people who wore such a bright color casually. He was also quite shocked by the fact that he had never heard of such a shopping district. The place seemed well run, so it must have been doing pretty well. He had never walked this way, so perhaps it was just slightly less popular than other places. There was always a chance that it was a place that was more popular locally, as well. Rin also couldn't help but notice the abundance of help wanted signs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Of Ninjas and Their Shops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. AN ORANGE IDIOT APPEARS!

Rin Age Thirteen

Three days... That was how long he was able to keep the café job... three days. That had to be a new record. How pathetic was that! He hadn't even reached the halfway mark for a week! Damn manager hadn't even bothered with his first paycheck, apparently taking the money for damages. Damages his ass, the only thing he had done was spill coffee on a costumer, accidentally he might add. Even then he was fairly sure he had been deliberately tripped. Rin huffed angrily as he stormed down the dirty sidewalk. Pedestrians, sensing his rage, were wise to give him a wide berth as he passed. It was turning out to be an awful day.

Rin's normal layback attitude was nowhere to be seen today. He was on a warpath (more like an exceptionally long walk to blow off steam before the inevitable lecture/disappointed he would be subjected to upon returning to the monastery.) and nothing would impede him. A couple of bullies hopped out from an alley, shouting obscenities, and shaking their fists. Some dramatic poses were made an elegant backstory or two thrown in and a declaration of war stated. Months of choreography and planning probably put into that very moment. Rin passed them without a word or second glance.

"Damn that Okumura..." The boss muttered as he collapsed down to his knees, a cloud of depression hanging over him.

His minions surrounded the boss, tears in his eyes as they insulted Rin's apparent 'poor taste for hard work and dedication put towards his demise. Rin felt a vein pop as he listened to their idiotic ramblings. If it was any other day, perhaps he would have gone along with their antics, perhaps even have complemented their 'hard work and dedication towards put towards his demise. Today was just not a good day and apparently, those bullies did not realize you don't mess with Okumura Rin on a bad day. After several more rousing speeches, their boss was marching up to him.

"Hey, Okumura, today is payback time!" The boss said with a firm hand placed on Rin's shoulder.

The boss had just been about to throw a punch when he was faced with the glare of an incredible pissed off teen. A dark aura seemed to surround Rin as the leader scurried back several feet.

"Y-you know what!" He stuttered shaking with his lackeys, "Let's call it even... I-I want to get on the train before... before rush hour hits."

With that rather dismal closing act, the bullies were off, scared witless by the demon Okumura. Rin watched them go with a sweat drop, what a bunch of weirdos. Turning around to continue his walk he came face to face with a smiling blonde man. Rin jumped back with a surprised yelp, his heart racing, surprised that someone was able to sneak upon him. He could normally tell when someone was trying to get the jump on him.

"W-who the hell are you!?" Rin shrieked, attempting to recover his nerve.

Rin looked closer at the person who had almost startled him witless. The man seemed to be slightly taller than him, surprising since he seemed to be in his early twenties. Several groceries where being held in his arms, but that was not what caught his eye the most, nope. The guy had an orange jacket on. Rin's eyebrow twitched; he was snuck up on by a guy wearing fucking orange. If possible, the guy smiled wider, crinkling the whiskers on his face. Huh, that was strange, three weird whisker-like lines on each cheek.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" The guy, Naruto, shouted, "That had to be the most hilarious thing that I have seen all day!"

Rin faltered, anger, and surprise forgotten.

"You should have seen their faces, 'ttebayo!" The blonde snickered, "That glare was almost as scary as Sakura-chan's!"

The blonde shifted his groceries onto one arm, one that Rin noticed was strangely covered in bandages. With an arm now free the strange man began to drag him along down the street.

"I have to introduce you to Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!" He laughed.

Unable to retrieve his wrist from Naruto's surprisingly firm grip, Rin had no choice but to follow him as he rambled about how similar he and this Sakura-chan person were. He was honestly slightly scared of this blonde; he had never met a person stronger than him before. Not to mention depending on how one looked at this, he was kind of getting kidnapped. After several blocks of speed walking Naruto finally stopped. Carried by momentum, he crashed into his half-assed kidnapper. Rin sighed, what an awful day.

"We're here!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, gesturing to a sign.

Naruto had stopped in front of a rather large gap in between two large apartment complexes. It was too large to be an alleyway but too small to be anything else. There were several shops and vendors both attached and extended from the building with only enough space for a single car to fit in-between. Looking up at the well-kept sign the blonde was pointing at, Rin read it.

Shinobi Shopping District

"Ninja?" He muttered questioningly.

His blonde guide just looked at him with sparkling eyes as he ushered him into the shopping district. This was a surprise; Rin had assumed he was going to get dragged into some creepy ally or a rundown building. He had a low opinion of people who wore such a bright color casually. He was also quite shocked by the fact that he had never heard of such a shopping district. The place seemed well run, so it must have been doing pretty well. He had never walked this way, so perhaps it was just slightly less popular than other places. There was always a chance that it was a place that was more popular locally, as well. Rin also couldn't help but notice the abundance of help wanted signs.

"Come on! Where almost there!" Naruto wined, literally dragging him from his awe of the place.

The shops seemed random and unorganized, but the entire area was giving off an aura of tranquility. There were shops selling, poisons as well as flower shops, weapon shops, ink shops, scroll and book shop, shogi shop, restaurants, a small looking fish market and so much more. It was slightly incredible. Suddenly the grip Naruto had on his arm was released, sending Rin stumbling. They had stopped in front of a small show, colored with a light green. A small sign named it Konoha Medicinal Shop. Naruto jumped to the door of the shop with a slight skip to his step. He began to open the door while speaking to Rin.

"Come on! You have to meet–" Before the blonde could finish, a fist was thrown into his face.

Thankfully, the orange idiot had placed down the groceries before attempting to open the door. The blonde was sent flying nearly halfway across the street, he skidded a couple of feet before finally stopping, motionless. A woman with vibrant pink hair stepped out from the shop fist raised and a scowl across her face.

"Naruto you idiot!" She yelled storming across the street and grabbing the unresponsive blonde by the front of his jacket.

She began to slap him awake. Rin just sort of stood, utterly terrified, on the sidelines.

"Why the hell did you leave your post! That idiot clown almost broke in!" The pink fury screeched.

Naruto let out a scream as she continued to pummel him. Escaping her grasp momentarily the blonde stumbled over and hid behind Rin. Rin pulled his arm away from the terrified orange idiot.

"Sakura-chan! I was getting groceries! I have to eat! Ya know!" Naruto defended, "I only took so long 'cause Shino wanted bug food. Do you know how many shops have bug food! NATTA! I also believe that serving everyone who lives here is also in my job description!"

The pink-haired girl paused, considering the blonde's defense for a moment before sighing. Glancing at the pile of discarded groceries she relinquished and lowered her fist. Rin felt a sense of relief wash over him. That was one scary woman.

"Fine, you're off the hook..." She said before eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, "What did you bring back this time? Is it human?"

Naruto began to laugh at the joke, but Rin felt a strange feeling crawl up his spine. The women hadn't phrased it as a joke, she had seemed quite serious. Eyeing the smirk on her face he figured maybe it was just him.

"Ne, ne. This is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this is... Wait, what is your name?" Naruto asked.

Rin sweatdropped at the question as Sakura smacked him over the head.

"My name is Okumura Rin." He said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

With the now incapacitated Naruto, Sakura walked over and bowed.

"I apologize for the stupidity of my comrade." She sighed, "Names Haruno Sakura, sorry for the bad impression."

Rin nodded his head.

"My name is Okumura Rin, and don't worry about it Sakura-san."

Sakura looked him up and down. Rin felt a small blush as she began her examination of him. After a second, she looked back at her downed friend. When she turned back around, she had a frank expression on his face.

"He dragged you all the way here... didn't he." Sakura questioned.

He shrugged with a pout. It wasn't dragging, he had decided to fallow Naruto... it was his choice. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Sakura sighed and growled irritated. Walking over to Naruto she stood over his downed form. With a grim expression she kicked him in the stomach. The blonde let out a pained gasp.

"Uncool Sakura... uncool." He muttered, "I think Kurama felt that."

Sakura let out a snort and helped him up.

"Well if you don't want to be punched and kicked, don't drag strangers home." She replied simply.

Naruto quickly nodded his head in agreement. Sakura turned back towards Rin with a smile.

"Rin-kun, as an apology, we will give you one thing from this entire shopping district, of your choosing." She said.

Rin stared at her in shock. Anything he wanted from the shopping district!? There seemed to be almost endless possibilities! His eyes landed on a simple sign resting in a window of one of the shops. Sakura did say that they would give them one thing from the shopping district. An excited grin spread across his face.

"How about a job?" He smiled.


	2. How resistant to poison are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a job.

"So what do you say Ino?" Naruto questioned, with a dramatic gesture towards Rin.

The blonde-haired beauty scanned him over quickly. He had tried to make himself look presentable the fallowing day after discovering the Shinobi Shopping District. Nothing over the top, simply better than normal. It had been rather funny when the old man, Yukio, and everyone else found out he had been fired. Looking back he had probably scared the hell out of them while being in such a good mood. The old man had even assumed that he had harmed his former manager. Their lack of faith in him had pissed Rin off, as petty revenge he didn't tell them anything about his new job opportunities or make dinner.

"I don't know Naruto..." She said with a hum, "How resistant to poison are you? Answer this honestly!"

Rin paused when asked that question. He had been expecting a more standard job interview question. What are your talents? Or what can you bring into the job? Not, are you resistant to poison? Was he resistant to poison? Probably not! Rin glanced back up at the title of the shop; **_Konoha's Poison and Flower Shop_**. He glanced back at the owner, a beautiful blonde-haired masterpiece. A purple crop-top and a long purple skirt with a slit down the side. He could defiantly picture her as some sort of spy or seductress who used poison on her victims.

"As far as I know I am not resistant to poisons." He stated, frankly.

The women hmmed, clearly thinking this over. Naruto just sighed and tapped his wrist. Wow he sure was impatient.

"Ya, ya, I'm hurrying." She said brushing him off.

Turning back towards Rin, she let out an exasperated breath. Crossing her arms she looked at him with her pale blue eyes sadly.

"You're a real cutie," She stated making him blush, "But I can't invest in someone who could die from messing with the wrong plant. Nothing against you but your own safety."

Rin let out a disappointed sigh, shoulders drooping. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Naruto with a wide smile on his face.

"Ne, don't get too caught up with this little downer! There are still plenty of shops that need extra hands!" His smile quickly turned impatient, "Come on I have tons of errands to run! The sooner we find you a job the quicker I can finish them."

The blonde jumped impatiently into the street; grin still ever-present on his face. Rin let a smile fall across his jaw.

"Naruto! Get me that fertilizer I like when you go out today!" Ino shouted as they ran off.

Naruto nodded with a solute. The orange idiot was right, there were still plenty of places where he could apply. Fallowing the overexcited blonde he was lead right across the street to **_Suna's Puppet Shop_**. Rin noted that Konoha was missing and instead was Suna. He wondered if that was significant.

"Oi! Kankuro!" Naruto shouted banging on the front door, "I got a potential assistant for ya!"

There were a couple of crashes and a large shout of pain from the shop. For a moment all was silent and Naruto began to snicker. The door was suddenly slammed open, causing Rin to jump. A rather disgruntled man stumbled out, glaring at the blonde as he started laughing out loud. When Rin got a load of the guy's face, he started laughing too. Purple paint was smudged all over the guy's face, his hair was an awful mess and his cat-like hoodie was on backward.

"You bastard fox!" He yelled making a jump towards Naruto.

Naruto still laughing nimbly dodged landing on the sleep-deprived man's shoulders before jumping off with a grace that surprised Rin. Where had that been yesterday?

"You rigged a tripwire in my house didn't you!" He said from his place on the ground.

Naruto cheekily stuck out his tongue at the downed man.

"You don't have any proof that I allegedly tied a tripwire somewhere in your house. You're a puppet maker! Remember!" Naruto said crossing his arms in a condescending fashion that made Rin think he totally did it.

Kankuro stood his face red and several veins popping on his forehead. Marching over he put a figure in Naruto's face.

"We both know I am not that kind of puppet-maker!" He screamed.

He looked like he was going to yell more things, but Naruto pointed towards Rin. Kankuro glanced in Rin's direction and let out an irritated breath.

"Sly demon..." He muttered.

Naruto growled at him, muttering about more extreme pranks needed. Kankuro paled slightly and instead focused his attention on Rin. Walking over Kankuro bowed slightly.

"My name is Kankuro. How good are you with woodworking?" He questioned.

Rin had never woodworked in his life. He was fairly good with knives in the kitchen, but he had never tried to translate that skill into woodworking.

"I have more experience with peeling potatoes and other vegetables. I've never attempted woodworking before." Rin replied truthfully.

Kankuro sighed and scratched his head.

"You might be better off in a kitchen setting; I am not sure puppetry is for you." He replied.

Rin nodded. He did not want to be a puppet maker, that sounded hard, boring, and kind of lame. A kitchen job sounded a load better than anything else they had come across that day. Naruto nodded, deep in thought.

"Well... Choji has a BBQ restaurant, but I am fairly sure they're overstaffed. Anko has a dango shop, but she is probably too sadistic for you. Hmm... There's Itachi and Kisame's restaurant but they never seem to need any sort of thing relating to help." Naruto's face scrunched up for a moment, "Oh! Ayame-neesan and Teuchi-san run a ramen stall! I bet they would hire you!"

Naruto began to pull Rin along, eyes bright with excitement. Rin waved goodbye to Kankuro as he was dragged along.

"Naruto! Don't forget my new paints!" Kankuro yelled out before they disappeared among the shops.

Naruto moved among the people, crates, and vendors with an almost practiced ease. Yet another peculiar thing Rin had noticed about the orange idiot.

"Up towards the front of the district, you know, where the sign is. They're right around there. They're pretty close to where I live actually." Naruto smiled.

What exactly did Naruto do as a job? So far it seemed like he just ran errands or labor work, nothing specific.

"Hey Naruto?" Rin questioned gaining the blonde's attention, "What exactly do you do?"

Naruto stopped, and scratched his cheek, looking slightly confused. Crossing his arms he tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm. I guess you could consider me like a watchdog or guardian of the shopping district. I run errands for people too busy to leave and I make sure nobody does anything bad... sort of." Naruto answered, "My siblings and I delegate various jobs among each other. I guard, Killer B fixes various electrical problems, Fuu makes sure everything is clean, Utakata checks if food has gone bad, Han makes sure the plumbing works, Kazuno will manage street repairs when she's a little older, Yagura controls deliveries, Yugito handles pest control, and Gaara helps me with guarding occasionally, but he mainly makes sure everyone in the district is doing okay. He's like our people person! Generally speaking, we usually complete our jobs and then just do what we want."

Rin looked at Naruto with a great amount of surprise. That was certainly unexpected, the guy had like 10 siblings, what the hell.

"How do you keep track of birthdays!" Rin blurted out, "There are so many!"

Naruto laughed patting Rin harshly on the back.

"We were all born on the same day." He explained starting to walk again.

Rin just continued to stare at the blonde man. He thought his mother had it tough with twins, damn, that poor woman. How does one recover from something like _that_! Rin was too shocked to even notice they were moving again. How much money would parents have to make to raise that many kids!? Not to mention academic costs! Or future medical costs! Or food expenses... good Lord. As Rin was having his existential crisis, he didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination until the smell hit him. An absolutely positively amazing smell.

"And we're here! The Shinobi Shopping District's #1 ramen place, Konoha's Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted with a bit of dramatic flair.

Pulling Rin through some of the overhanging flags, Naruto ushered him in. Sitting him down at one of the chairs in the stall, Naruto began to order for him.

"One pork ramen, Ayame-nee-san!" Naruto called out.

A young woman, a couple of years older than Naruto, popped out of the small back of the stall. She was quickly fallowed by an older man, perhaps her father.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Ayame began, "I see you brought a friend."

The older man started gathering ingredients.

"I'll handle the ramen, Ayame-chan, catch up with Naruto-kun will you. What's it been? Two days since he last stopped by for ramen?" The old man teased.

Naruto pouted as the two vendors laughed. Rin felt himself in awe with how quickly the older man was whipping up some ramen. As a self-taught good home cook, he felt in awe watching a master work. The pork ramen was in front of Naruto in a flash. Naruto's pout deepened.

"As much as I would love to have the food of the gods right now, I gotta run some errands. Plus I can't leave my post for too long with that clown prancing around. Ramen's for him." He gestured towards Rin, "Meet Okumura Rin, a candidate for your part-time weekend spot. He has experience in the kitchen and I'm sure other qualifications and stuff, but I gotta dash! Don't go too hard on him!"

With that Naruto was gone, a cloud of stirred up dust trailing after him. Rin stared after the blonde man, just when he thought he was beginning to understand that orange idiot, he did something unexpected. Turning to the old man and Ayame he was encountered with a dark aura. The two seemed to loom over him eyes gleaming sadistically.

"Let's see how good you are with ramen, ne? Rin- _kun_."

Why was he filled with such a foreboding feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Feel free to bypass that probably unimportant information!
> 
> 1\. Gyaaah! I am being attacked by a moth!
> 
> 2\. Fun fact! The Japanese greet with a bow. It can be asimple nod of the head or a full body bend. 
> 
> 3\. Ya, ya grammatical errors, maybe I'll correct them latter. *Lie detected*
> 
> 4\. Itachi alive? What!? How could I have ever predicted this without such obvious foreshadowing in the previous authors note!?
> 
> 5\. Kudos for those of you who read authors notes. I know I don't unless they provide interesting information. 
> 
> 6\. Should I do a disclaimer at some point. Yes, yes I probably should.


	3. A PINK IDIOT APPEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have any recollection of writing this...

It was official... The Ichiraku's were slave drivers. Nearly every muscle he had was aching, cramped, or perhaps even torn. The night before he had come home utterly exhausted after only one day of work! Before he left Rin was tempted to down an entire bottle of Ibuprofen. This was certainly something that had never happened before. Normally Rin would do a greater amount of work than his coworkers and be fine. No muscle pain whatsoever.

Not at Konoha's Ichiraku Ramen.

Ayame and Teuchi had mercilessly given him job after job whether that be cooking, cleaning, or fetching supplies from the back. The father-daughter duo moved quickly and efficiently, giving Rin no breaks to recover. For such a small stand they sure managed to get a lot of business. The ramen he had tried before work had certainly been delicious, but he had figured they were a hidden gem. Like many delicious temples, unknown by the populace.

As soon as Naruto had left, the place had gotten comically swamped by customers. Never in his life had Rin seen such a line out the door which, apparently, was the norm. According to Teuchi-san, that was normally what happened when Naruto left. Usually, it seemed that the blonde idiot would hog all the ramen to himself. Rin had his doubts about that story but was too busy trying to keep up with various jobs to ask the elder ramen chef.

That was another terrifying fact! While Rin was rushing around to complete his various tasks, the two monsters were matching him step for step. They took on the same amount (if not more) of jobs as him. They finished thing Rin had been struggling with in swift seconds. For an old man and young woman, they were surprisingly strong. Rin rubbed his sore arms tentatively as he left the gate of the monastery. He was both dreading and looking forward to his job in the Shinobi Shopping District.

"Rin! Wait! Tell me where you're going!" His annoying man called out, crocodile tears spilling from his eyes.

Rin flinched and grimaced before taking off in the direction of the shopping district. That old fart could just wait and suffer, he was still mad at him. What sort of father goes around accusing their kid of murder? Aren't parents supposed to deny those accusations with their dying breath? Even Yukio had betrayed him, siding with their delusional guardian. Izumi was his only ally in a building filled with backstabbers.

Slowing his run to a walk, Rin gazed around at the scenery. It was quite a nice day; people were out and about, and the sun was shining warmly. School would be getting out for summer break soon and Rin couldn't wait. A small smile flowed across his face as he continued his stole to work. Of course, the world hates Rin and someone slammed into his back sending him toppling onto the ground. Nothing was hurt but his pride, as the offending person landed on top of him.

Internally, he hoped it was a pretty girl that landed on him, at least something good would be had from the unfortunate situation. Alas, Rin did not have such luck, nor did he ever had such luck, but that was a different matter. The person had hastily gotten off of him and seemed to be picking up groceries instead of helping up the person they just collided with. A flash of an orange jacket could be seen, and Rin narrowed his eyes. Of all people, it just had to be that idiot.

Sitting up he yelled at the offending blonde, "Apologize when you knock someone over idiot!"

A hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Shhhh! You'll alert him to our location!" Naruto whisper yelled.

Rin pushed the blonde away from him, wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. The hell was wrong with him? Looking over the blonde he took in his rather dismal appearance. He seemed rather high strung, shoulder tense, and eyes constantly scanning his surroundings. The orange jacket he seemed to obsessively wear was inside out and unzipped. A couple of bags hung on his arms haphazardly and Rin noticed that his eyes seemed rather bloodshot.

"Naruto-san?" He asked, catching the orange idiot's attention, "When was the last time you slept?"

The blonde let out a loud laugh, something that greatly contradicted his earlier actions. Rin sweatdropped and considered commenting, but he decided to let it go.

"Sleep? SLEEP!? WHO needs sleep! I haven't slept since the day I met you and I am FINE!" He yelled.

Rin's jaw dropped, Naruto hadn't sept in around two days... He had been surprisingly composed yesterday. He never would have suspected that the idiot had been short on sleep. Today, however, it was completely apparent that Naruto was slowly losing it.

"Sleep doesn't matter, my problems no longer matter, because I have finally found it!" Naruto shoved a bag of chips into his hand.

Rin looked down at it slightly disgusted. It was one of those weird foods that incorporated bugs into it. The label read Bug Food and had a cartoonish little cicada hugging a chip. Rin looked up at Naruto questioningly.

"Bug Feed!" He stated pointing at the label, "I finally found a store that sells it! Screw you Sasuke! I found it without going online!"

Rin handed the bag back slightly hesitantly. He really didn't have the heart to tell the oblivious orang idiot what it truly was. People were beginning to stare at the slightly crazed blonde, and he was starting to cause a scene. One man looked as if he was dialing the police.

"Naruto-san, don't you think you should quiet down if you're trying to avoid someone?" Rin question pulling the blonde towards the shopping district.

Naruto immediately closed his mouth and anxiously began to scan his surroundings.

"The damn ugly clown has been trying to break into the district every night now. Recently he has also begun messing me up whenever I have to run errands. His face disturbs me, 'ttebayo..." Naruto muttered.

Rin stared at Naruto questioningly. Perhaps this was the same clown Sakura-san had been talking about a couple days prior. Rin was just about to ask the blonde when a new voice chimed eloquently from behind them.

"My, my! Are you really one to talk when you can't even hide those whisker marks?" A teasing voice asked.

Rin felt a shiver go up his spine at the same moment he saw Naruto jump. Whipping around he turned to see a man dressed in white and pink. Rin narrowed his eyes, there were all kinds of weirdos sneaking up on him lately. The man had a sort of cape draped over his shoulders which was coupled with jester-like clothing. A pink and white polka-dotted kerchief was around his neck, this did not complement his purple hair or his ugly hat. Rin had never been one for fashion, but this man was certainly a walking disaster.

"At least I don't dress like a clown, dattebayo!" Naruto insulted clutching his various grocery bags possessively.

A vein popped on the man's forehead and an irritated expression filtered across the man's face. Crossing his arms he looked down on the blonde.

"Please, you would understand fashion better if we spent more time together, perhaps if you allowed me entrance into–" The man was cut off when the bag of Bug Food chips was thrown at his face and Naruto made a run for it leaving Rin behind.

Rin stared after Naruto as he disappeared around a corner, abandoning a teenager with a strange man, how irresponsible. Turning back to the weirdo he observed him contemplatively looking at the bag of bug chips. Much to his horror Rin watched the man pop open the bag and plop one of the chips in his mouth. Noticing him watching the pink idiot offered him some. Rin hastily refused, unable to look away as the man finished the entire bag. He then bowed exuberantly taking off his hat in the process.

"Mephisto Pheles, at your service." He introduced, "You obviously are acquainted with Naruto-kun, what exactly is your relation?"

Rin bowed slightly in return and thought over the question. What exactly was their relationship? Friends? Mentor? Neither of them sounded correct. Perhaps friend later, but not quite yet.

"Okumura Rin," He provided, "That weirdo dragged me to the Shinobi Shopping District just because I reminded him of a friend. I work part-time on the weekends at a little ramen stall."

Rin nodded to himself, that seemed to sum up everything nicely. Looking towards Mephisto a shiver ran down his spine when he saw the man's Cheshire grin. A foreboding feeling spread through his body as the man held out a piece of paper.

"This is a note I have been meaning to give Naruto-kun. Would you mind giving it to him?" The pink idiot questioned, "It's been a pleasure Okumura-san. I do hope we meet again soon."

Rin reached out hesitantly to take the note. Before he could, however, a hand snatched it away. Rin turned to see Naruto tearing up the note with a burning passion. Once he was done Naruto turned and pointed an accusatory figure at Mephisto.

"Okumura Rin is now a member of the Shinobi Shopping District and therefore under my protection! That means YOU are not allowed to corrupt him with your horrible fashion and twisted ideals, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted quickly pulling Rin away from the pink idiot.

In a flash, Rin was being pulled away from the strange man by Naruto's iron grip. The blonde's face was set in a firm scowl as the quickly moved closer to the shopping district. Looking at his savior Rin couldn't help but feel confused about what was going on.

"Why did you tear up the note?" Rin questioned.

Naruto paused and looked down at him with a sleep-deprived expression.

"It was a seal in disguise as a note that would most likely break the barrier to the shopping district and allow all sorts of nasty clowns and priests inside." Naruto stated solemnly.

Rin stared at the orange idiot with a deadpan expression. He was really beginning to go concerned for the young man's health.

"Naruto-san I think you really need to sleep." He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Feel free to bypass that probably unimportant information!
> 
> 1\. I finally got all my chapters plotted out! Whew! That took forever. (By all the author means various chapters that really just reach the cannon starting point.)
> 
> 2\. I really didn't want to write this chapter. I wrote it like three times and deleted it purposefully twice. Damn my crumby internet!
> 
> 3\. M'kay so I still have a strong dislike for moths, but it is my fault for having the lights on at night. The migration patterns and travel patterns have been quite disruptedby bright human lights that throw them off. Apparently they fallow the light of the moon.
> 
> 4\. I went back and fixed some stuff. Nothing drastic and probably unnoticeable.
> 
> 5\. You guys know I don't own this right? What is the point of doing a disclaimer? OHWAIT... I mean oh wait! That counts as a disclaimer right! Maybe? Probably... Should I do a more official one? Who am I asking? No one reads the authors notes and nobody is ACTUALLY going to write a comment. (Kudos if you actually read through my ramblings about moths...)


	4. I think my Son is a Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen when Rin told his family he was fired?

_"I think my son is a murderer..."_

Shiro's dad senses were tingling. A sense that usually told him when his boys were either in danger or upset. Yukio was currently at the monastery so that only left Rin, to be the pinnacle of his fatherly worry. Rin had recently gotten a job, what was it three, four days ago? It didn't really matter; he just knew that Rin had probably gotten fired again. He wondered why he was fired this time. Destruction of property, accidentally harming an employee, maybe scaring the customers away. It didn't matter what happened, he just knew Rin was going to be pissed.

So he gathered up the various clergymen and Yukio in the kitchen to warn them of the angry Rin to come that night. Right now the kid was probably wondering the streets scaring people while attempting to cool off. He knew he was going to get a lecture when he came back... depending on what happened, and for making his father worry. Damn emotional teenagers. It was moments like these that made Shiro miss his toxic smoking habit.

"So you think Ni-san got fired again after only two days?" Yukio asked slightly unimpressed.

Shiro sighed and nodded with a similar unimpressed face. He knew Rin could do better than that.

"So basically you're warning us that Rin is probably going to be pissed when he gets back?" Nagatomo questioned.

Shiro nodded, glad that he didn't have to explain the situation. All of a sudden, he heard a creak by the kitchen door. Looking up he saw Rin with a confused look spread across his face. What the hell was Rin doing home!? It was only four!

"Why are you guys all huddled up in the kitchen!" He asked.

Shiro began to sweat, Nagatomo shifted uncomfortably, Kyodo began to thoroughly inspect his feet, Yukio started coughing uncomfortably, Izumi started laughing, and Maruta farted. They all glared at the big-boned clergyman.

"W-we were ah..." Izumi stumbled for words.

They all expected Rin to get angry or yell profanities. Perhaps punch the wall or something. From the corner of his eye he saw Yukio shifting towards the fire extinguisher. None of them expect Rin to smile turn on his heel and walk away.

A dismissing shout called over his shoulder, "Fine, you don't need to tell me..."

Seven simple words caused the room to erupt into a panic. The clergymen began to silently freak out about Rin's attitude while Yukio just stood there with his glasses slipping down his face. Shiro immediately expected something was off. Racing after Rin, he grabbed the young teen and ran back into a kitchen. Dropping Rin in one of the wooden kitchen table chairs, the interrogation began. The lights were switched off and Kyodo appeared with one of the emergency flashlights, shining it in Rin's face.

"Rin..." Shiro said calmly, looking into the eyes of a very startled teen, "Who did you kill? It was your manager wasn't it!?"

As soon as those words had been uttered Rin's face switched to disbelief. Looking around at the serious faces, Rin turned to Yukio. Look at his foolish son, assuming that Yukio would bail him out of this situation. The interrogation would go on and Shiro would get answers.

"Yukio! Help me! The old man going senile!" Rin whined to his brother.

Shiro felt a vein pop on his neck. He was only 51, and very much still a spring chicken. This damn brat, Shiro walked him over the head. He was not going senile. Rin glared up at him, only stopping when Yukio came into view. He stopped and pointed the fire extinguisher at his brother, glasses concealing his eyes with the light from the flashlight. Sometimes Shiro was intimidated by how cold and terrifying his son could be.

"Answer the question Ni-san..." Yukio stated frigidly.

Rin was angry if the expression was anything to go by. Shiro was shoved away from him with the extraordinary strength he sometimes forgot his adopted son possessed. As soon as he stood the light was flicked on. Everyone turned and glared at Izumi who was stationed at the light switch.

"What? I don't think he killed anybody." Izumi shrugged.

Shiro glanced back at Rin with a skeptical squint of the eyes. Rin certainly didn't smell like blood and he didn't look ruffed up or anything. Still, he couldn't excuse the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"And for that Izumi is the only one I'm making dinner for tonight!" Rin smiled smugly, "The rest of you don't deserve to know what happened in my day or diner for that matter!"

Shiro's head snapped up!

"Wait Rin! I didn't know dinner was on the line!" He called after his son, "I wouldn't have gone through with the interrogation if I knew!"

What had he done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake#1 Down  
> Authors note:
> 
> Feel free to bypass that probably unimportant information!
> 
> 1\. Note to self: Make a side story about how freaked out the people at the monastery were. I write notes to myself to preserve the ideas I have in the middle of the night. Half the time they are like two words or supper abstracts and unreadable. Say hi to one of my brains finer Omake idea note to self.
> 
> 2\. This is meant to be a shorter (hopefully more hilarious) chapter. AKA my brain barfing words.
> 
> 3\. I have been repeatedly attacked by mouths and one really aggressive fly. I keep thinking they are landing on the back of my neck, but it is just my hair. My adrenaline is high.
> 
> 4\. 11:26pm Hmm. Should I sleep or write? Health or mental stimulation? Rejuvenation or purging my brain of the thoughts that plague me at all moments of the day?
> 
> 5\. I forgot the disclaimer again. Oops. I mean I could write it now. *Lie detected* 


End file.
